


Predator

by AfroParadise



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroParadise/pseuds/AfroParadise
Summary: Solo tiene que hacer lo que ha hecho siempre, nada debería ir mal.





	Predator

5 de Abril de 1985.

Honolulu, Hawaii.

La jungla de noche es un lugar oscuro y peligroso. Entre el follaje verde oscuro se mueve la sombra de una mujer, evitando los lugares donde los rayos de Luna pueden descubrirla. Sus movimientos son tan suaves y silenciosos que solo sería posible detectar por dónde ha pasado, el poco ruido que genera sería achacado a la fauna del lugar o a una alucinación producida por el calor abrasador.

Sus ordenes habían sido claras Entrar. Limpiar. Apagar la seguridad. Salir. Después, su equipo entraría como una jauría de perros y arrasaría con lo que encontrara. La operación Dog Park.

Sube a lo alto de un árbol, donde no puede ser vista y tiene una linea de tiro clara, y contacta con su equipo. Cuando confirma que están todos en posición, es recuerda que su ascenso está en juego, y les recordó que si fallaban les pondría a todos a pelar patatas. 

Su parte es la más peligrosa, pero también la más importante, justo lo que necesitaba para impresionar a sus superiores y conseguir una bonita medalla en su pechera. Hacía semanas que le había cogido el gusto a aquellas misiones suicidas. Entrar y salir sin ser vista, cómo un fantasma, y que otros se ocuparan del trabajo sucio. Aquel día prometía ser un paseo por el campo. 

Primero espera al cambio de guardia. Es más fácil entrar cuando se están relevando, y gracias a la eficiente maquinaría soviética sabía que todos los campamentos tenían los mismos turnos. Mira su reloj. Es el momento.

Baja del árbol y sortea el alambre de espino. Está oficialmente dentro. Camina en cuclillas, por debajo de las ventanas y observa todas las esquinas. Todo su cuerpo se tensa cada vez que ver un guardia obstaculizando su ruta. El pico de adrenalina es de lo poco que le hace sentir vivo en ese infierno.

Tras unos minutos de improvisación rápida es capaz de entrar dentro del edificio, un pequeño laboratorio de un único piso, a través de una ventana abierta. Aquí terminaba la parte fácil, al contrario que el exterior la planta del edificio estaba perfectamente iluminada y las salas amplias y aventandas dificultaban el escondite, y más cuando era plenamente consciente de que no debía dejar ningún rastro de su presencia.

El momento de más tensión lo vive cuando un grupo de soldados sale de la cantina del campamento. Era un movimiento inesperado, y el tener una docena de ojos mirando en todas direcciones le hace guardar el aliento durante unos segundos que se le hacen eternos. Finalmente, el grupo se dispersa y la muchacha no puede contener un suspiro de alivio.

Así, es capaz de llegar a la sala de seguridad y forzar la puerta. Una vez dentro, lo único que tiene que hacer es bajar el chivato y cortar la luz. Después de eso, su equipo se ocupará del resto.

O eso cree ella, pues a los pocos segundos de que comience el apagón, la luz se enciende de nuevo, la sala de seguridad llena de hombres armados. Corey levanta las manos y un oficial le arranca el pasamontañas de la cara. En seguida asume la culpa, debía haber sabido que aquella ventana abierta era demasiado sospechosa como para ser una entrada segura. Probablemente llevasen siguiendo su rastro desde bastante antes de que se acercara al perimetro. El oficial le habla. Es ruso, no tiene ni idea de qué pueden significar sus balbuceos, pero por la inflexión deduce que seguramente se esté riendo de ella.

A partir de aquí lo que se cuenta es pura especulación. Corre de boca en boca el rumor de que un soldado ruso llevó al oficial las dogtags del equipo de Corey, confirmando su caída en combate. Otros dicen que todo el informe es una gran mentira y que la morena entró en el campamento como Rambo en su segunda pelicula. Entre algunos de sus compañeros menos agradecidos, se dice que fue ella misma quien acabó con su unidad para llevarse todo el mérito de la operación.

Lo único que se sabe con certeza es que no volvió al campamento americano hasta la noche siguiente, cargando un pesado fusil automático al hombro y dejando un rastro de huellas carmesíes a su paso. Sus amigos, un grupito de cuatro personas más que compartían rango y unidad con ella, afirman que tenía la mirada de las mil yardas, que pasó varias noches siendo incapaz de dormir. Pudo volver a primera linea unos meses después, pero no volvió a ser la misma, habiendo perdido practicamente toda su capacidad de improvisación y desarrollando una sed de sangre que no había mostrado antes.


End file.
